


Silver

by dontbecruelx



Series: The light and dark side of the holidays [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: “When’s Levi’s birthday?” He said.“Pardon?”“I said when is Levi’s birthday?”Suddenly Erwin got to his feet.“That’s what I thought.”
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith & Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Series: The light and dark side of the holidays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Silver

Eren paced around his room, snow falling outside his window. He stopped, admiring it for a moment before he got back to worrying. It was Christmas eve, and Eren had a thought. He’d been pondering it for a few days until he finally snapped and found himself outside Erwin’s door. He hadn’t seen him for a few days, so he was nervous, until he finally gathered himself and knocked. 

The door opened, and Erwin smiled. “Hello, darling.”

“Erwin.” Eren gasped, suddenly exasperated. “I have something to ask you.”

He held the door open, inviting him inside. “Would you like a cup of coffee?” He smiled.

“This isn’t the time for coffee!” He found himself shouting, but of course, he went inside anyway. He could never say no. To either of them. 

But Erwin said nothing. Just stood to the side of the entryway. So, of course, Eren shoved past him and went into the living room.  _ Ah, a change of scenery for my pacing. _

He was walking around the coffee table for the tenth time when Erwin returned and handed him a cup of coffee before sitting on an armchair that everyone knew was his. It was a beautiful shade of green. The leather always in pristine condition, no matter how much blood had been spilled onto it over the years. He sat back and crossed his legs. Usually, Eren would have responded to that, because he looked insanely handsome, but instead he stopped wearing holes in the carpet and spun around to face him. 

“When’s Levi’s birthday?” He said.

“Pardon?”

“I said  _ when  _ is Levi’s birthday?”

Suddenly Erwin got to his feet. 

“That’s what I thought.” Eren sighed. “I don’t know either.”

“Why are you thinking of this now?” Erwin said, now pacing the floor like Eren was moments before. 

“Because it’s Christmas, so I was thinking of presents and how Levi got me that weird vitamin supplement from that lady in Trost because he wanted to extend my time… Who by the way is definitely a witch because I’ve never felt better since I started taking that... and a new coat and like five other things!!!”

Erwin came to Eren's side and patted his head gently. It made him want to purr, but he didn’t. He just leaned into his touch, out of pure frustration and the need to feel calm. 

“Come with me.” Erwin smiled. “I have a plan.”

* * *

  
“How did you know?” Eren had never seen Levi look more surprised as when he eyed the wrapped gifts before him.

“We did some digging.” Erwin came up behind him, slipping his arm around his waist. 

“How come you didn’t tell us?” Eren pouted.  _ I want to spoil you like you spoil me, you know.  _

“Never felt the need.” 

“HUH?”

“Everyone is always busy because it’s Christmas… it’s not like I had parents to celebrate with, or anything. Not exactly festive underground, is it?”

“But you’re not underground anymore!” Eren was at his side in seconds, looking up at Erwin. 

“He’s right, kitten.” Erwin hummed. “But then I suppose it’s my fault. I hadn’t even thought of it until Eren mentioned it.”

“Meddling bastard.” Levi sighed. 

“You love me though.” Eren grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah. I still don’t know how that happened.”

“Because he’s just as pretty as you.” Erwin smiled. “I lucked out.”

Eren flushed. Praise from Erwin was… something he’d never get used to. 

“Open them!” Eren beamed. 

“Fine.”

A china teacup set. 

One for each of them. 

A black suede jacket.

Tea from somewhere far, far away.

And three silver rings. 

“You idiots…” Levi smiled, a tear escaping his eyes. “Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
